


On My Way

by PepperSpicedLatte



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chev is his army wife, Fluff, M/M, Philippe's in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperSpicedLatte/pseuds/PepperSpicedLatte
Summary: ''It was a shame, Chevy thought. That no one was there to witness the miracle that was happening. He was tidying up. It hit him, as he was scrambling to put all the discarded food containers in the nearly full bin, that the last time he had tided like this was over two weeks ago. Sixteen days ago, in fact. It also hit him that that had been when Philippe had last video called him. Even overseas his boyfriend was a good influence.''During one of their intermittent video calls, Philippe has a surprise for Chevy though things don't go according to plan. In the end the surprise is better than Chev could have imagined.





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first modern!MonChevy fic, but I simply had to do this because it was just too cute. I hope you enjoy.

It was a shame, Chevy thought. That no one was there to witness the miracle that was happening. He was tidying up. It hit him, as he was scrambling to put all the discarded food containers in the nearly full bin, that the last time he had tided like this was over two weeks ago. Sixteen days ago, in fact. It also hit him that that had been when Philippe had last video called him. Even overseas his boyfriend was a good influence. The blonde was getting ready for another call with Philippe and despite the fact that he wouldn’t see how messy the apartment was, Chev always felt the need to tidy up and dress nice for him. It was pretty much a date after all.

Looking over at the clock on the oven he cursed at what time it was, and dashed around the rest of the living room to get everything perfect in the next three minutes. He was glad there wasn’t much of a time difference between the two of them and he had his laptop on the coffee table, waiting for the call to come through. Exactly three minutes later came the familiar chiming of the video call and he practically dived over the sofa to accept it before it ended. They didn’t get many advantages to chat and each time they did it wasn’t for very long, and so each time Philippe could get in contact with him was precious. 

The call took several moments to connect and for a minute or two all he could hear was crackling sound. But then suddenly the picture came up and he could see the grainy image of his boyfriend. The quality was never good on these calls; there being a time lag and the picture low resolution, but just being able to see Philippe and hear his voice was better than nothing. 

‘’Hello Mignonette, don’t you look as handsome as ever.’’ Chevy couldn’t stop smiling, picking up the laptop so he could put it on his lap. He wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

On the other side of the screen, Philippe too was beaming and trying not to get too emotional over seeing him. They had been lucky that it had only been two weeks since they last spoke. There had been points where it had been months without contact and the older of the two knew how hard that had been on both of them. 

‘’Yes, you’ve always loved the rugged look haven’t you.’’ He laughed, the sound like music to Chevy’s ear’s. 

‘’Especially on you. Makes you look all grown up.’’ He fondly stroked the screen, imagining what it’d be like to touch him again. 

Philippe had been overseas for about a year now and in that time, he had only been able to come home once. It had been a strain on their relationship at times, especially since Chevy hadn’t wanted him to go in the first place – that argument had been one of their worst – but he was still proud of him. He was doing what he loved and Chev couldn’t take that away from him. 

‘’You look good as well. You didn’t have to get dressed up for me, though it’s nice to see you’ve put clothes on this time.’’ 

‘’It’s our date, of course I had to get dressed up. Do you like my new cardigan? I brought it the other day.’’ He moved the laptop so he could show off his outfit, spending a second or two longer showing him his trousers. ‘’And you love it when I’m naked, you can’t deny it.’’ 

‘’Oh yes, another dad cardigan for your collection. Leave some wardrobe space for me won’t you?’’ Philippe laughed, letting his eyes gaze over what he was seeing of his boyfriend. 

‘’I’ve decided to put all of your things in boxes to make space for my clothes. Seems only fair seeing as you’re not here.’’ He teased, glad that no matter how intermittent their conversations were, they hadn’t changed one bit. 

‘’You better not have screwed anything up or you’ll be paying for replacements.’’ Philippe warned playfully. 

They both talked for a while longer, neither of them wanting to hang up but knowing they would have to soon. It was nice to see Philippe alive and healthy and looking so happy – happier than he had seen him in a long time. No matter how long it took him to come home he would always be waiting for him. Philippe was his live. 

‘’I’m going to have to go soon.’’ Philippe said eventually with a long sigh, though there was still a smile on his lips. ‘’But I have a surprise for you tomorrow, will you be around?’’ He asked casually. 

‘’I get to talk to you two days in a row? Is it my birthday? Of course I’ll be around, I will always make time for you mignonette.’’ 

‘’Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then? Around the same time?’’ 

If Chevy found anything strange with his words he didn’t comment on it. ‘’Yes, my love. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you. Stay safe.’’ 

‘’I love you too.’’ 

With one last smile, the video disconnected and Chev let out a long sigh, his mood decreasing immediately now that he wasn’t talking to his boyfriend. He was still happy however. Happy that he had got to speak with him and would do so again tomorrow. Shutting down his laptop, he got off the sofa and decided to go and take Philippe’s clothes out of the boxes and put them back into the wardrobe, looking forward to the next day.

Except, when it arrived, he never got the call from him. Chevy had everything set up as he had done the day before; had managed to keep the whole apartment tidy and was waiting patiently, but it never arrived. He was instantly worried because Philippe was never late to a call, always planned it so he could talk at that exact time. The only time he had missed it was…no, he didn’t want to think about that. 

The only call Philippe had missed was when his base had been attacked and he’d nearly been killed. That had been a rough time, but because of that he had vowed to never miss another one. But it was only making Chevy worry more and for the rest of the day and through the night he kept awake, just in case the familiar pinging of the video call arrived.

Things were silence for the next three days and he was going out of his mind with worry. He hadn’t gone out of the apartment just in case Philippe called, apologizing that he hadn’t been able to contact him because something had come up. He tried to distract himself in every way he knew how; cleaning, play video games, watching tv, but no matter what he did he couldn’t stop imagining the worst outcome. 

What if something had happened to him? What if he was injured or worse? What if he had gone missing and they hadn’t been able to find him? All of this swam around his head, not letting him sleep more than a few hours every night. He couldn’t lose Philippe. Not now, not when they had so much to live for in the future. Not when Philippe had a surprise for him. 

On the third day, late in the evening there was a knock at the door. Half inclined not to open it, Chev eventually got off the floor where he’d been sitting eating popcorn and made his way sadly to it to see who it was. Opening the door, it took several moments for him to realise who was standing there in front of him and when he did…

He closed the door again. Though it was more of a slam than anything. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was sure it was an hallucination from the lack of sleep and worrying, but as he grasped the handle tightly and opened it again ever so slowly, the person was still there. 

Philippe looked like he hadn’t slept in days, his hair was a mess and he had a healthy amount of stubble on his face. His eyes were bright though, full of life, excitement and what looked like the beginning of tears. 

‘’You’re late.’’ Chevy croaked, having found his voice after what was the longest five minutes ever, just standing there and staring at him. 

‘’Everything got delayed, I’m sorry. Better late than never though, hey?’’ Philippe chewed on his lip, still unsure of what his boyfriend’s reaction would be once he truly realised he was there. He didn’t have to worry for long however because in the next second all he heard was a ‘shut up’ and his boyfriend’s lips were on his. 

Both men poured as much desperation and love as they could into the kiss, both having missed the other more than they could ever describe. Philippe had already started to cry before the kiss was broken and he rested his head against Chev’s, his arms wrapped around him tightly. They stood there in silence, in the doorway of their apartment, just taking in each other’s presence and never wanting to let go. 

‘’Don’t you ever worry me like that again, do you understand?’’ Chevy said, gripping onto him, his tears in his own eyes. ‘’Anything could have happened to you. I thought- ‘’ He never finished the sentence as he let out a sob and hid his face in his shoulder. He was crying out of relief more than anything because he couldn’t believe that the love of his life was here right now. 

Philippe help him close, rubbing his back and shushing him soothingly. ‘’I know, I know. I’m so sorry darling, but it’s okay. I’m okay. I’m here.’’ He kissed the side of his head. ‘’Come on, how about we go inside sweetheart.’’ Somehow managing to un-cling Chevy from him, he took his hand and picked up his large back with the other to walk with him back into their home.

\-------

Hours later the two of them were lying in bed, Philippe with his head on Chevy’s chest and the blonde stroking his fingers through his hair. After months of being apart this was what they needed. Just the two of them, together, curled up with one another. Even though both men were exhausted, neither wanted to fall asleep just in case this turned out to be a dream. 

‘’How long are you staying for?’’ Chevy asked into the silence, for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

‘’Long enough for you to get sick of me and want me to go back.’’ Philippe laughed softly. 

‘’That’s never going to happen. Does that mean you’ll stay forever?’’ He pressed a few kisses into his hair, holding him as close as he could. 

‘’Perhaps, my love, perhaps.’’

Moments like these were worth the waiting. They were worth the worry and the tears, the months without seeing them, without contact. To have his Philippe in his arms again. It’s a miracle. Chevy thought as he pulled the covers up around them and closed his eyes. That they were the only ones to witness this moment.


End file.
